inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon
I've seen something... At the page "Atsuishi Shigeto", there is this bit of trivia that says: *He gets sick easily and usually ends up in the hospital, that's why the whole Prominence team are what you call 'overprotective' of him. ...I don't really get that bit of trivia. Just telling you because you're an admin ^-^ UmeChan08 10:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Theme Your directions are a bit confusing, you should tell me the color rather than where it's placed in the options. Also for the background, I would rather use just a color or a simple pattern, basically something that will load instantly even on slow connections. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *You could try finding a soccer ball pattern or something? And sure, you can do that. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, real life has been crazy lately. Being a responsible adult isn't fun at all :( --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Kiyama Hiroto Hello, Mizuki, I just want to tell you, there a trivia in Kiyama Hiroto page that go like this *Because of the sentence: "I'm in love, Endou-kun... with those eyes of yours" ("Suki dayo, Endou-kun... kimi no sono me") he said during episode 45, some people think he has a crush on Endou. I don't think it necessary trivia and I've been delete it for many times but an unknown wikia contributor just add it again and again... :( Can you do something about it... Thank You.. :) mia25_sha 13:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha... Okay... Thanks a lot... What a creepy human(don't know male or female)... XD mia25_sha 13:55, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page... HEY!!!! So... You must know AdventureWriter just added that new portal thingy on the Main Page right?? I was asking him her something about improving that stuff... since she didnt reply... And I my patient can take it anymore... Can I fix that thing...??? Cause I already do once in the other language Wikia of Inazuma.. I could send you the preview if you like? I'd look like this: Hope you'll review this soon! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) o_O Hi, Mizuki, just want to ask, is it logical to put *He has a '''black hair. instead of *He has black hair. I think it's kinda weird, it's like he have only a single hair. Thank You... :) mia25_sha 01:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: 24 (GO) Sorry, I also don't know and currently looking for it... If you find, could you please tell me... I tell you if I found it... mia25_sha 12:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, thanks a lot... XD mia25_sha 14:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um... Yes, you can see the episode here : http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/rMrnIsw4huc/ But it's in bad quality x) Torch92 13:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Gouenji Since subs for InaGO seems to be coming out pretty fast, I say we wait for them to be out for the episode as to avoid major spoilers for some users, then the pages should be united and a redirect placed on Ishido's page. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido... Is Ishido...really....Gouenji O___O Then, he has hit my favorite list up high O__O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) At last, one of my theories where correct XD That was the best plot twist i'm waiting....i'm watching the episode right now and poor Endou O___O Gouenji became an antagonist O___O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i know XD alsot he part with KAriya Masaki LOL XD Now the question is, how did Gouenji become a bad guy? XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) A very possible theory XD I badly want to know why XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD I think someone possesed Gouenji O___O The anime has become amazing! XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait- Um... what do you put on a page to have the 'stub' logo thingy text on it? UmeChan08 09:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Urgent: Fanart thingy... Can you please review these '''3 duplicated files? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Atsuya.jpg http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:109126.jpg http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ggggfg.jpg Three of those are duplicated... One of those is posted in the Fubuki Atsuya. I don't know whether it's fanart are not...So I can delete it... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Portal I can change the color anytime so it would be a problem... :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:About Fanart Ah, how did I miss that? Well, thanks for answering that question. A category for userpage fanart would also be useful, it seems... Blazaking 17:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) >_< Hello, Mizuki, just want to inform you there one user, he always delete important pictures from pages especially stub pages that need more information... I don't know what wrong with him but he really get in my nerves >_< ... me, Torch92 hed been undo his revision... and also I've seen Treite upload back the pictures he deleted... His username is Gugo500... Please... do something about him... Thank You... :) mia25_sha 04:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah... Thanks... I see he really have problem... He use his own language here... If you want to work on places that involves people from all over the country... learn ENGLISH >_< ... My english not that good... at least I know I can't use Malay here... Thanks again... XDD mia25_sha 05:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You Philippines right... I don't quite sure... I heard Philippines can speak Eglish fluently... That awesome... I only know basic Japanese... XDD mia25_sha 05:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ooo... Really... Okay... at least I know you friendly... and you from Asia... XD mia25_sha 06:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) haha... yeah... your username... your page filled with some Japanese word... mia25_sha 06:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Headings and etc.... I just recently noticed.......I have 50 headings in my talk page already XD I'm going for 70 heading before i archive it :P Getting back....... I can't believe Gouenji is now an antagonist O___O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep, actually in other wiki's they wait till they reach 100 headings O___O getting back again, let's wait for Fubuki XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah XD Could you tell me the whole plot of it after you watch it and also the plot of ep 127? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) o_O Hi, Mizuki, just want to inform you there a page called Neo Genesis that just created by a new wikia contributor and I don't think it necessary... Thank You... :)mia25_sha 16:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Seems like you found him... XD and this user: Angelito96, she/he edit the hissatsu page, the eng dub name, she change it with Italian(I think) dub name... and again I complain to you, hehe, sorry... :) mia25_sha 16:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) haha... Thanks a lot... XDDmia25_sha 16:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Next Guessing on Tobitaka next to appear :P I wanna see him as a master chef! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No :P Anyways, it's either Kiyama, Midorikawa or Tobitaka that will appear next since thinking about it....they're the most possible since Kazemaru and the others will instead appear in the movie.... ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha Xd I wanna see Midorikawa too.... I wonder if Toramaru teamed up with Tobitaka in a shop XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Random Pop Heyo~ I see HAYATO-samaaaaaaaa~ It's randomly say 'hi!' day~ ~smiling days~ の ライザ 12:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just glad Syo-chan doesn't die in that plane of because of his condition~ I still haven't passed Masato's route in REPEAT, so I can't ruin my arrangement for the game. Agh. I kinda fear how Masato smiles in REPEAT. Creepy. o.O xD And I don't really like how Syo's design changed... for some reason. But Otoya looked so shiny! neat and much better with the CG~ :3 ~smiling days~ の ライザ 03:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 26 Just watched episode 26, i feel sorry for Fubuki and Yukimura >_> --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Repeat CG Really? *O* Do you have a link or something, or can you upload it somewhere besides (not allowed, I know) and send me the link? It's either that the anime style you were talking about was the original original ''version, the one that came first, before Sweet Serenade and Amas/zing Aria. REPEAT was just an "amped" version of the original, where the CGs are improved and better drawn, as well as the characters though I don't like Syo that much there. He's so skinny...:/. Anyways, out~ [[User:RaiShuuya10|~smile days~'']] の ライザ 05:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The one on sandeian ''(http://sandeian.wordpress.com/2010/09/25/otome-game-review-uta-no-prince-sama%E2%99%AA/) is the ''original ''version of UtaPri. The one on ''fanpop is the REPEAT CG~ I'm currently playing the Sweet Serenade, and I'm now stuck at Tokiya's route. (*fangasm*). ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 05:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I heard about that too~ Though there are no new follow-up news on the otome game for InaIre, though I am excited how they'll turn it into otome without losing the soccer factor. :3 ''~smile days~'' の ライザ 07:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I suppose it'll be the otome type where you choose your target early on in the game, like UtaPri. I do wish you could have your own choice of character too, but if it comes down to choosing, I'd rather have Aki be the same girl. I don't know, I just like her and Haruna out of all the girls. Anyways, heck yes ''for Mamoru being in on the otome-seiyuu voice trap! '''INAZUMA ELEVEN IS A SEIYUU GOLD MINE! '''I personally want to hear Kidou/''Yocchin ''no soccer baka try using his cracky-Bossun-ish voice, because I find it awesome and lots more lovable than that of Kidou's. xD I heck wanna hear '''HIROSHIMONOHIROSHIMONO '''on a ''Handa Shin'ichi ''or ''Fideo ''route, that's for sure. And I won't ever deny that hearing Nojima Hirofumi again on an otome game (tried to play Nanatsuiro Drops before completely dropping it once I did Sumomo) - voice trap!. And I am having fun ranting. Just let me keep talking, please? xD AND' GIVE ME KAJI YUKI AND I'LL BE HAPPY WITH THE REST OF MY SEIYUU CHOICES. 'Though there are several others I would've loved to hear, like Fukuyama Jun. Now my brain is overloaded wit fantasies of Hiro Shimono... I need to watch one of his anime now. [[User:RaiShuuya10|~smile days~'']] の ライザ 08:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC)